The level of substance (e.g., product, catalyst, dry objects, liquid) in a container, may be determined by using a sensor, such as a nuclear source and a nuclear level detector. The container may be positioned between the nuclear source and the nuclear level detector. The nuclear level detector may count the number of gamma rays received from the nuclear source, and the counts-per-second may be converted into a fill-level (e.g., a percentage value) of substance within the container. However, readings of the nuclear level detector may be impacted by a measurement disruption event, such as a radiation event. For example, an X-ray emitted by other nuclear source(s) (e.g., for radiographic photography) may hit the nuclear level detector and cause the nuclear level detector to report a fill-level lower than the actual fill-level of the substance within the container.